The field of the invention relates generally to a crate and a blank for forming the crate, and more particularly to a crate having a stacking ledge.
Reusable plastic crates (RPCs) are widely-used in the grocery industry for transporting, storing, and distributing foods such as fresh fruits and vegetables. Advantages of RPCs include a stackable interlocking design, a “display ready” design that can significantly reduce stocking time, and a foldable design that reduces storage space and transport costs by allowing the containers to be folded when not in use. Disadvantages of RPCs include the risk of loss / theft and a relatively high cost resulting from the need to wash and sanitize the RPCs after each use and transport them to a facility for that purpose.
More recently, single-use, corrugated alternatives to RPCs have been used. A disadvantage of most such crates is that they may be difficult to stack or may lack adequate stacking strength. Accordingly it is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a crate that solves or mitigates the problems associated with the prior art.